


嫉妒妄想 续

by Sylvia_C_295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_C_295/pseuds/Sylvia_C_295





	嫉妒妄想 续

刚说 难得假日 想出去透透气 我知道 他是为了去找那个男人 没有办法 我只能答应 我太爱他的 爱到 即使我知道 他的出轨 他的谎言 我也没办法阻止他 没办法离开他 我也想看看 看看到底是什么样的男人 会让刚如此动心

“扣酱 那我走咯”换好鞋子 站起身 把脸边的长发拨到而后 道别  
“玩的愉快” 听到关门的声音 光一迅速起身 带好帽子和口罩 冲向门口 在猫眼里看着刚上了电梯   
看着电梯门关上 追出去  
把握好时间差 光一跟着刚出了门 是因为要见他 所以穿的这么可爱吗 这样的刚 真是引人犯罪呢

“刚先生 您好 今天还是老样子吗”  
刚的外遇对象就是他吗  
“恩”  
“为什么刚先生总是一个人呢 您的伴侣不来陪陪您吗”  
怎么我不来陪他就轮到你了吗  
“他啊 不是在忙工作 就是宅在家里打游戏 才没有兴趣来陪我喝下午茶呢”

“先生 您好 请问您要点什么 先生？ 先生？！”  
“恩 哦 不好意思麻烦 就点和坐吧台旁边那位先生一样的就好了”  
“哦 好 请稍等”

该死 坐的远了听不见谈话内容了 笑得这么开心 在聊什么呢 跟他在一起这么高兴吗 长的也不帅啊 为什么 手还碰在一起了 就那么忍不住吗 刚吃甜品的样子 真是糟糕呢 咖啡上的奶泡都沾到嘴上了呢 是在色诱他吗 笑得这么诱人 让人想弄坏他 他在我面前 是露不出那样的神情的吧

将最后一口甜品吞下 和店长道别   
总感觉有谁在看我啊 谁呢 唉 大概是我多想了吧 不安和疑惑没有让刚烦恼 家附近的公园花都开了 就从那里绕回去   
傍晚的公园 行人寥寥无几 刚独自漫步行在小路上 看着盛开的花 心情也变好了起来 嘴里轻哼小调 突然 一个男人紧紧地搂住他 一手捂住他的嘴把他的尖叫挡住 只剩呜咽 一手把他往更隐秘的凉亭的方向扯去

“唔 救 唔 松开 唔”堂本刚疯狂的挣扎 却被男人有力的臂弯牢牢禁锢 感受到男人的硬挺紧贴着自己的臀 羞愧和愤怒 让刚流出了几滴眼泪 男人把刚推进凉亭 将他衣服掀起 压倒在石桌上 虽是初夏的傍晚 石桌冰凉的温度还是让刚打了个激灵 胸前的两点粉红挺立起来 也让刚有一瞬的冷静 这个香味 扣酱？  
男人将腰带抽出 将刚的手牢牢的反绑在身后  
突然感受到刚不再反抗   
“刚 知道是我了吗 真聪明呢”  
“扣酱 松开我好不好 桌上好冰 我们回家再做好不好”  
“不要哦 回家做太舒服了 既然是给刚出轨的惩罚 那怎么能这么舒服呢”  
“什么 什么出轨 扣酱 我今天就只是出来喝了个下午茶 在咖啡厅坐着忘了时间 才会这么晚回来的 我没有出轨啊”  
“吱哟为什么总是要对我说谎呢 我看到了哟 吱哟和那个男人 有说有笑的样子 我很嫉妒呢 现在吱哟还要骗我你没有出轨 太过分了 ”堂本光一微笑着说 一边扒下刚松松垮垮的裤子  
“他 他只是咖啡店的店长啊 才没有 才没有出轨呢 是因为经常去 才会很熟 就聊了两句啊”  
“吱哟是在照顾我的心情吗 我很高兴哦 即使吱哟不这么骗我 安慰我 我也不会离开吱哟的 因为我知道 这里”“唔 轻 轻点”“只属于我一个人哦 我知道 吱哟只是和他调情 只是精神出轨 身体 还没有被他碰过吧 不然 为什么会在咖啡馆坐一下午 而不去他家呢 还是吱哟发现 我在跟踪你 故意做给我看的呢”光一一边说一边拿手指和早就备好的润滑剂给刚做扩张  
“我才没有呢 那位先生 我根本都不知道 他的名 啊 扣酱 轻点 太大了 唔”光一看润滑的差不多了 一并拉下运动裤和内裤的裤头 扶着自己早已蓄势待发的性器 一个挺入 打断了刚的话  
“吱哟明明和我在一起 却还要提他吗”光一再次在刚的嘴里听到了关于那个男人的话 嫉妒让他眼红 发疯 进出刚的力道越发不受控“明明在被我操 为什么不能只看着我呢”  
“啊啊啊 光一轻一点啊” 前列腺来回被男根来回摩擦 刚的性器也逐渐抬头 被狠狠地撞着肠道的刚 流出来生理性泪水“旦那桑 相信我 我。。我只有你。。一个 我只。。喜欢你一个。。啊”  
“吱哟 旦那插的你爽吗 恩？”光一的心被嫉妒之火占满 无视了刚的示爱“是不是比他粗 是不是比他长 恩？”  
“是 是 扣酱好粗 好长 我只要扣酱 啊 轻点啊 扣酱 ”被猛烈的撞击撞到失神的刚 早已听不清光一的问题“我 我好爱你 好爱你 啊啊”  
“爱我？叫我的名字 看清楚 我是谁”  
“是 是旦那桑 是光一 啊啊啊 扣酱 不 不行了”  
激烈的性爱让刚进入高潮 脑子里一片空白 精液从性器里喷出 射在石桌和石凳上  
“啊 吱哟射了呢 都射到外面的话 如果不清理 明天吱哟的气味会不会还留在石凳石桌上呢 坐在这个人 裤子上会沾到吱哟的精液吗 应该不会吧 会干的 有味道也不要紧啊 这里正好有颗石楠 不知道的 还以为是花的味道呢” 光一俯下身 贴着刚的耳朵轻声说 耳边温热的温度 令人羞涩的话语 使刚涨红了脸  
“牙白 吱哟竟然脸红了呢 超可爱的 这样 吱哟就会记住了吧 记住不准再偷情了哦”  
“不会的 永远不会的 扣酱 旦那 射给我”  
“那 吱哟要答应我 不许再去那家店了哦 答应我 我就射给你”  
“好 我再也不去了 再也不去了 啊 都给我 好涨好满”光一拔出疲软的性器 将沉醉在高潮的刚的手解开 将他扶起 转向自己 深深地吻着自己最爱的富士山唇  
“吱哟酱 不要再出轨了哦”


End file.
